I'll show them!
by Urmi
Summary: Serena gets sick and tired of people making fun of her. So she decides to study and she wants it to be a suprize. She can't go to any of her teacher or the scout. So she asks the new guy in her class who seem smart & nice. His name, Diamond. R&R! Please!
1. Pink Monster

Title: (I'm still not sure of it, but oh well) I'll show them!  
Author: Mina-chan  
Rating: G  
E-mail: _______________@__________. com  
  
Authors Note/Authors whatever: Hi there minna! My (nick) name is Mina (which actually comes form my name, if you cross out 3 letters, right in order) This is my FIRST fanfic, so it probably S-U-C-K-S. Anyway, read this and (I BEG you to) please leave a message. Flame, insults, good luck, ANYTHING! I just wanna see if anyone actually READS my story. SAY JUST PLAINE "Hi" IF YOU WANT! JUST LEAVE A MESSAGE!!!! @_@ Excuse me for shouting. *bows apologetically* Enjoy!  
~Mina-chan (a.k.a. Serena ^__^)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Serena," said Ami as she finished checking her friend's pratice test. The scout (senshi) are at Rei's temple studying for their final exam which was about 2 months away. They were all sitting on coushuns around a (Japanese) tea table. 5 mugs with tea or hot chocolate in it and little snacks can be seen, especially where Serena was seated. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. The wind blowing softly. The perfect day for outside activity, but Ami suggested that they study.   
  
"Lemme see." the blonde asked. Ami handed Serena the paper. Her eyes lit up. "Cool! I got a 31! Last time I got a 30." she exclaimed happy and showed everyone her paper. All of her friends, Rei with black hair, Lita a brannett, Mina another blonde, and Ami fell (A/N: the way the do in anime). Serena looked confused. "What?" she asked. "Serena. You got a '31' and you're happy." Lita said sweat-dropping. "You know you have to get at least a 89 to pass." said Mina eatting a cookie that Lita had made. Serena pouted. "Well at least you can be happy that I got a higher score then last time!" she whinned. "Serena.... You're such an air head!" Rei said sighing.  
  
* * *   
  
"See ya tomorrow Rei!" everyone called out as they waved good bye, leaving for dinner. Well not EVERYONE. "Hmph!" Serena said, still mad about what they had said to her. "C'mon Serena, you still can't be mad at us for that." said Lita as she and her friend walked down the (tall) stairs of the temple. "Yeah, we were only kidding." Mina said, trying to get her friend not to be mad at them. "I really was glad that you got a higher score then last week." Ami said, smiling at Serena. Serena didn't say anything as her friends cept on saying things. "Do you really mean it?" She asked. "Oh course!" they said all at once. She thought for a minute and then smiled. "O.K. I for give you." She and her friends laughed. For the rest of the way home they gossiped.   
  
Serena walked in her cosy home. "Mom, I'm home!" "I'm settingthe table dear. Go wash you hand while I get dinner on the table." her mom called from the dining room.  
"O.K. mom!" Serena said as she walked up the stairs. The second floor was nicely carpeted, like the living room downstairs. In one end of the hallway was their parents room; on the other was her brother's, Sammy, and her room. She walked up to her door and opened it. "WHHHAAAATTT!" Serena screamed. "SAMMY! COME HERE THIS INSTANCE!" A blonde hair blue eye boy, about 13 (A/N:Serena's 18 now MWAHAHA! Why did I just laugh?) "What Meatball head?" he asked. Serena glared at him. "Don't call me Meatball head and LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY ROOM!" She yelled. "Hey, I was looking for my video game that YOU borrowed. And anyway, it looks like I didn't even do anything. I was like this. You alway leave you room like that" He replyed with a smirk. "OOOOHHHH! You're gonna clean my room, I'll make sure of that!" Serena said as she slamed the door. "DUMBO! You probably don't even know what that means!" she heard her brother say that, laugh and close his door. "WHAT NERVE!" she said as she washed up. After dinner, she had a date with Darien (Shields :D). As they were walking, licking ice cream and thinking nothign would ruin their day, they saw something they hadn't seen for a long time, a monster. And it was coming stright for them.  
  
  
  
  
What ya think? Good? O.K.? Sucks? Terrible? Horrible? So bad I should stop writing? Tell me watcha think! Don't foget about the message! 


	2. Three surprises in one day!

Title: I'll show them!  
Author: Mina-chan  
Rating: G  
E-mail: kawaiiprincess@sailormoon.com  
Declaimer: I wish I did own SM, but unfortunately, I don't _  
  
Authors Note/Authors whatever: Hi there minna! My (nick) name is Mina (which actually comes form my name, if you cross out 3 letters, right in order) This is my FIRST fanfic, so it probably S-U-C-K-S. Anyway, read this and please leave a message. Flame, insults, good luck, suggestions, ANYTHING! I just wanna see if anyone actually READS my story. Oh and Rini went back to the future after few month when Serena heals (or whatever) Galaxia. Enjoy!  
~Mina-chan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2- Three surprises in one day!  
  
  
  
  
The monster came straight for them. It had pink hair and red eyes (HINT HINT!) and it jumped on Darien. "HIII DADDY-KINS" the monster shouted. It was Rini back form the future! She started hugging him and sticks to him like leech. "OOOHHHH! Get off of him now you monster! We're on a date, so let go!" Serena yelled. Rini smirked. "He's taking me somewhere." she said, still hugging Darien. "He is not!" Serena shouted. Rini stopped hugging Darien and faced Serena.  
"Is to!"   
"Is not!"  
"Is to!"  
"Is not!"  
"Is to!"  
"Is not!"  
"Is to!"  
They kept on shouting at each other, which was getting on Darien's last nerve. He stood in the middle of the two girls and stretched out his arm like a referee. "Stop it you two!" He shouted, looking at Serena then at Rini. Immediately Rini put on an act. "Oh daddy-kins," she said, fake tears welling up on her eyes. "I came from a long way, can I get some ice cream? Please?" Her act seems to fool Darien. "NO YOU'RE NOT!" Serena screamed. "Me and Darien are going to see the movies. Come on Darien." Serena grabbed Darien wrist and pulled him toward where the theater. "No I want ice cream!" Rini protested grabbed Darien's other wrist and pulled him toward the ice cream store. "MOVIE!" "ICE CREAM!" "MOOVIE!" ICCEE CREEEAM" They kept on shouting. "Stop it! Serena, let's get some ice cream, she did come from a long way. We can see the movie another time." "BUT! We just had ice cream! And you promised!!" "I know... Come Bunny, I'll buy you a triple scoop!" Darien said, knowing it would work. Serena's eyes brightened. "Really?" "Yes really" "O-kay! Count me in!" Rini took hold of Darien's right hand and Serena his left. 'Works every time' Rini thought. They happily walked toward the ice cream store. If you didn't know them and saw how they looked like right now, you'd be saying "What a nice family" thinking Darien and Serena are the parent and Rini their daughter, even though they looked too young to have any childern.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
As Darien was driving Serena and Rini home, Serena had a question. "What would we tell mom and dad? About Rini." she asked. "Good question" Darien said. "I'll use my Luna Kitty Ball to hypnotize them to thinking that I'm your cousin." Rini replied, in a know-it-all tone. 'What a brat! I can't believe she's MY daughter.' Serena thought. "But how would we explain you coming to our house with out them knowing you were coming?" Serena asked. They thought about it for a while. Rini got an idea. "I can stay with Darien and call from his house saying that I'll be come tomorrow!" said Rini. She knew how Serena would react. "WHAT? Can't you just sleep in the streets?" Serena asked sarcastically. "Serena, stop teasing her" Darien said with a smile. He stopped in front of Serena's house. "Good night Bunny" Darien said as he kiss her. "Good night Darien" She said, returning his kiss then got out of the car and waved until he was out of sight. She smiled, walked inside and closed the door behind her quietly. "Hi honey. How was your date?" Her mom asked her daughter. She was wearing her nightgown. 'Really great mama, until that brat showed up.' "Great Mama" Serena answered. Her mom smiled. "Well good night Mama, I'll see you in the morning" she said walking up the stairs. "Night honey!" her mom also walked up the stairs and went into the master bedroom. Serena opened her door and walked in. "Well, I see you're back" said the cat sitting on her bed. She turned on the lights and looked at the cat. "Hi Luna. How come you're not sleeping?" "Oh.. I was just wait for you." the cat replied. "Hey Luna, did you know Rini is back again?" Serena asked as she changed in her closet. "What? No I didn't. I wonder why she's here?" Luna said. "I know why. Just to bother me. You know she has to take my Darien from me." Serena said as she walked out. "Yeah right." Luna said. Serena and Luna yawned together. "I think we should go to sleep." Serena said sleepily. "Goodnight Serena!" "Goodnight Luna!" The light turns off and both of them fall asleep.  
  
  
Out it in the quiet night, when everyone was sleeping, you could see two glowing balls. It landed on the sidewalk and transformed into male figures. The first one looked handsome with slivery blue hair and blue eyes. He is able-bodied, his hair was almost shoulder length, and he also has board shoulders. Another male figure can be seen next to him. He is an able-bodied, board shoulder and light blue eyes. But the second one has short DARK blue hair (Darien's size and looks a lot like Darien too). "Well, we're here" the blue hair male said. The silver hair one just smiled.  
  
  
"Serena would you get up already? IT'S 12 O'CLOCK!" Luna screamed. Serena moaned. She got her pillow and put it on her head. "SERENA!!" She got up and sat on he bed, hugging her pillow, eyes half closed. "Luna, its Sunday! Why can't I sleep late?" She asked. "Because first you'd have no breakfast ER... lunch. Second I thought you said you wanted to go to the mall today?" Luna replied annoyed. "Oh yeah. yawn How can I forget yawn about that?" Serena got up and started walking toward her bathroom. BANG. She hit her head on the door. "OOOOOWWWWW!!" she screeched. Luna sweat dropped and laughed. "THAT WAS 'NOT' FUNNY!" Scream Serena. She slammed the bathroom door. "No treats for you Luna!" She grabbed her pink toothbrush with (cute) little white bunnies. After finishing brushing her teeth, she took a shower and got dressed. "Mom where's my lunch?!" There wasn't anything left on the table. "Well, when you took too long Sammy ate up you hot chocolate and pancakes." Her mother replied from the kitchen. "Oh" Serena sighed. 'Sammy 's gonna get it for eating my lunch!' Her tummy growled. Mrs. Tsukino came out of the kitchen and smiled at Serena. "But, since I knew my little girl would be hungry; I saved some for you." "OH! Thank you mom!" Serena hugged her mom and ate her 'breakfast'. "Oh, Serena. Your cousin called today and said that she's coming over for a while." Mrs. Tsukino told Serena as she was eating. "Ya I know- I- I mean great" Serena was almost about to spill it out. Her mom smiled. "She said no one need to pick her up because Darien, your boyfriend, would pick her up. Isn't that great? Now you can go on with your shopping plan." Serena was now finished. She put the plate and glass in the sink and quickly washed it. "Bye mom, and thanks for shaving some food for me!" Serena said as she dashed out the door. "Bye honey. Have a good time!" Mrs. Tsukino said.  
  
DING! "Oh great, 1 o'clock already!" Serena said. She wasn't running anymore (she ran out of breath..). Up ahead she saw a familiar green headed girl (Lady?). Some of her hair was tied into a bun and the rest was hanging free. "Trista?" Serena wondered. As she said the name, the girl turned around. "Trista! Hi!" Serena ran up to her. "Hi princess. What are you doing here?" The red eyed girl asked. "I should be asking YOU. So what ARE you doing here? I thought you'd be at the Time Gate guarding it?" Serena asked. "Well, as you probably already know small lady is here. So I thought it would be nice to join her for a while." Trista said and smiled. "Oh that wonderful." Serena said smiling. Then she looked at her watch. "Where is Darien- and Rini?" Trista asked. "Rini's at Darien's place. Anyway, I hope you have a good time here. I have to go. See ya!" She waved and then started running toward the mall. 'I wonder WHY Darien likes her... She's just a clumsy little girl.. And...' Trista continued to think to herself and walking toward her destination.  
  
  
"Wow. That dress looks SO beautiful!" Serena exclaimed. She was outside a dress store, her nose pressed against the viewing window. (You know, the ones outside the store? The one that's has a clear glass wall-like thing?) "I wish I could buy that." She took out her wallet and opened it. There was only 5 dollars. "Oh..." She sighed and turned to walk away, but she bumped into someone. "Oh am SO sorry!" Serena bowed apologetically, not looking up. "It's alright. " a male voice replied. 'Why does that voice sound familiar?' Serena thought. She looked up and saw who it was. "DARIEN?!" she asked, shocked..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
WHAT? Darien in the MALL? Where's Rini? Isn't he suppose to look after her until in the evening??? How come he didn't call Serena Meatball Head? Is there any other reason why Trista is back? And who are those two male figures that appeared in the night? (uh... too many question eh?) Find out the answer to all (or some) of these questions (and maybe even more..) on the next chapter!! (And yes I know this isn't a good cliffhanger..) R&R please!!   
  
PS,  
If you'd be kind and be my editor/person-who-would-read-my-story-before-I-upload-it-and-tell-me-what-I-should-delate-or-add please let me know!  
  
  
---This story was written about 3 (maybe more) months ago. So in my next chapter, I'll explain for my lateness for uploading this story. Arigato (sp?)/Thank you.--- 


	3. New Students

Title: I'll show them!br  
Author: Mina-chanbr  
Rating: Gbr  
E-mail: _______________@__________. combr  
Declaimer: I wish I did own SM, but unfortunately, I don't _br  
br  
Authors Note/Authors whatever: Hi there minna! Sorry for taking so long to write a stupid chapter. *bows apologetically* Well, it wasn't entirely MY fault. First fanfiction.net gets screwed up. So I couldn't upload my story. When it does get a little fixed, my computer gets broken (and I mean BROKEN, meaning it won't turn on). I just got the computer back just a few days ago. Anyway, I know haven't put any kind of summary for this story, so this is what I've thought of so far: Serena gets sick and tired of people making fun of her grades and she being a klutz. So she decides to study and she wants it to be a surprise. She can't go to any of her teacher, friends or the outer senshi. So she asks the new guy in her class who seem really smart and has the manner of a prince. His name, Diamond. Enjoy!br  
~Mina-chan.bR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~bR  
Chapter 3- New Students  
br  
br  
br  
br  
PDD"Darien?! What are you doing here?" Serena screeched. She took a step back. She stared at the figure in front of her. "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken me for someone else." the guy said. i'Wait! This isn't Darien. His eye color is brighter and his hair color is dark blue.'/i she thought as she grew normal again. "I'm . . . I'm sorry. You just look a lot like someone I know." she replied, embarrassed. i'I must look really stupid'/i "It's OK" with that he walked away. As he passed her, a flash back quickly came and went. She started to walk. i'Weird... he sure did look like Darien. And what was that thing I felt when he passed by?'/i Her thoughts were disturbed by the smell of food. She walked over to the booth and stood in line. When it was her turn, she ordered French fries and coke. Taking her food with her, she sat at a table and enjoyed her meal.br  
br  
center @b-;-/b ~~~ b-;-/b@ ~~~ @b-;-/b ~~~ b-;-/b@ ~~~ @b-;-/b ~~~ b-;-/b@/center  
br  
PDD"Well, where are we going to stay Diamond?" a boy asked, who looked like was annoyed about something, his brother. "And how are we gonna PAY for it?" The boy's brother just smiled. "Sapphire, I haven't come here empty handed. I've brought some diamonds with me. Here, they're valuable. We can sell them and get what they call money." Diamond took out a little pouch and opened it. He took out a quarter size diamond. "See? Now come." The one called Sapphire just rolled his eyes and followed his brother. i'WHY couldn't I just stay in Zxylemn?'/i he thought to himself. Diamond stopped walking and looked at Sapphire. His serious face had a mischievous smile. "Because you wanted to see Prisma." Sapphire's face grew a little red. He mentally slapped his forehead. He had totally forgotten that Diamond could read his mind when he wanted to, and vise versa. And also that they could talk to each other mentally. Diamond's serious face returned and they walked into a jewelry store. After they had sold the some of the diamonds, they had enough money to rent an apartment for few months, buy enough cloths to last a month, food, and for college.  
br  
br  
PDD"Well, isn't this a nice place?" Diamond said as he opened the door to their apartment. It was well furnished, clean, and just waiting for someone to live in (think of Darien's apartment, but different). Sapphire put down his bag full of cloths and sat down on the soft (cream color?) love seat. It's been a LONG day. First they looked for an apartment for over 2 hours. Then, they had gone to a place called 'Tokyo Mall'. Then they had trouble finding cloths because they were REALLY different from Zxylemn. Then he dumped into this girl who thought he was someone named "Darien". And while they were walking around, girls seem to stare at them both and looked like they were drooling. He didn't know why though. In Zxylemn, not even the ones who couldn't fill their stomach fully drooled.i 'They must be REALY hungry then...'/i Sapphire thought. i'Did they think we were some kind of food?'/i/p  
PDD"Well, are you going to change or still be in that dirty cloth?" Diamond said as he came out of his room, which was on the left. He was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans. "Yes. I'll be washed and ready for dinner in ten minutes," saying that, Sapphire left and went to his room, which was on the right. "Dinner... now how am iI/i suppose to imake/i dinner?" Diamond said to himself. In Zxylemn, he was a prince and dinner was made ifor/i him. He went into the kitchen and looked at the things in that room. A stove, sink, few drawers, few cupboards, counters, and a refrigerator. i'Hmm . . .'/i He opened the top door of the fridge. Cool air greeted him and he saw only ice. He closed it and opened the bigger door on the bottom. "Hmm . . . Apples, milk, juice, grapes . . .. Nothing suitable for dinner." He opened the cupboard and saw nothing. He opened the dishwasher and saw nothing. "Sapphire!" called Diamond. Sapphire came out of this room wearing a dark blue T-shirt, which made his eyes look brighter, and jeans. "Yes Diamond, what is it?" he asked. "Since neither you nor I know how to cook, we have to go out and eat." Diamond said, closing the dishwasher. "And I do believe that we need to go shopping once again for we have no dishes or glasses." Sapphire sighed. "I don't want to go back to the mall again. Can we go shopping tomorrow?" he asked. "Yes. Tomorrow is fine. Now come on, we need to be back home early so we can rest and wake up early enough to register for the collage." Diamond replied. Sapphire nodded and they both got out of their apartment and locked the door./p  
PDD"This place looks nice. Don't you think?" Diamond and Sapphire had walked to and near by restaurant. "Mmm-hmm." replied Sapphire. They walked in, found a table and ordered their food. "So, Diamond, have you located her yet?" Sapphire asked as they waited for their food. "No. I haven't sensed her energy yet . . ." Diamond replied.  
PDD "What do you think she'll do when she finds out?"  
PDD"I don't know."  
PDD"Then why-" Sapphire comment was cut short when a lady in a short skirt placing their order on their table. She wasn't really looking at the two boys before, but now that she noticed them, she had this 'dreamy' look on her face. i'They're so GOREGES!'/i  
PDD"Umm. . . Excuse me Miss?" Sapphire said, "Could you please give us our drinks?"  
PDDThe waiter snapped back to Earth from 'Day Dream Land' when she heard someone talk to her. She blushed furiously. "Uh- Yes. I'll be right back." Saying that she left them, muttering something while at it. Diamond shoot Sapphire a confused look, as did Sapphire. After the waitress has given their drinks, they ate, paid for their food, and went back to their apartment.br  
center @b-;-/b ~~~ b-;-/b@ ~~~ @b-;-/b ~~~ b-;-/b@ ~~~ @b-;-/b ~~~ b-;-/b@/center  
br  
PDD"Serena did you do your home work?" Luna asked. It was 8 o'clock; it was still a safe time to ask Serena if she had done her homework. If she hadn't, Luna would make sure she did it now.   
PDD"Umm.. hehe..." Serena replied to her cat. Luna sighed and sweat dropped.   
PDD"Serena, you are the future queen of Crystal Tokyo, Super SailorMoon, Rini's mother, and you STILL DON'T DO YOUR HOME WORK?" Luna said, shouting the last words.   
PDD"WELL, you try being me!" Serena said, almost shouting. Luna sighed again.   
PDD"It's no use fighting. Just do your homework. I'll check it OK?" Serena nodded, and unwillingly agreed. When she was done, it was 9. She gave her work to Luna like she was told an hour ago. While Luna was doing that, she went inside her bathroom and did what all girls do before bed (A/N: Need I list them? And she already ate dinner). When she was out of her bathroom, she walked over to Luna.  
PDD"Well?  
PDD"Can't say you did good... Or bad."  
PDD"Whatever." She walked over to her dressing table and picked up her hairbrush. She ran it through her golden hair. Then she tied it into two meatballs. She yawned. "It's been a long day." she said sleepily as she pulled up her covers.   
PDD"I'll say. 4 hours of shopping! How CAN you do that?" Luna said, as she curled up into a ball on Serena's chest as closed her eyes.   
PDD"Oh be.. quiet.. Luna... Goodnight." Serena said as she drifted off to sleep. "Night Serena."br  
BR  
center********************************************************/center  
  
PDDBEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- The horrible scream of the alarm clock was cut short when Serena slapped it HARD. i'Stupid thing! Almost gave me a heart attach!'/i Serena thought. She sat up and look at it and it's red numbers glared 7:30. "Only seven thirty. Just five more minutes.." She lie back down and fell asleep once again. With all the commotion, Luna had woken up. She also looked at clock. i'Serena will be late if I don't wake her up!'/i Luna thought. She stretched and crawled close to her mistress's face.  
PDD "Serena, wake up or you'll be late!" She said. As a reply, Serena just muttered, "5 more minutes Luna." and rolled over to her other side. This went on for five minutes. Luna, VERY annoyed, shouted, "SERENA YOU GET UP THIS INSTANCE! I'M TIRED OF WAKING YOU UP EVERY MORNING!!" When Serena heard Luna scream, she jumped up.   
PDD"I'm up! I'm up!" she said as she made her way to the bathroom. After doing her usual, she came and looked at the clock again. "EEK! 7 55! Miss Mikura is gonna KILL me!" She quickly changed into her uniform (A/N: Do college school people wear uniforms? Oh and she already did her hair), grabbed her bag and dashed out her room. Seeing juice and a toast on the table, she quickly drank it, put the toast in her mouth, grabbed her lunch, said "Fanks!" to her mom (hey, her mouth's full) and dashed out again.   
PDDi'Please let me be on time! Please let me be on time!'/i she repeated in her head. She was near Crossroads College when DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!! went the big clock. "NOO!" She shrieked. People passing by gave her weird looks, but she didn't care. She ran inside the building and went inside her classroom. She sat down on her assigned seat huffing and puffing. i'Well, I'm only 3 minutes late.'/i she thought.   
PDD"Well, I'm certainly surprised to see you only 3 minutes late Miss Tsukino." Serena looked up and saw her homeroom and English teacher in front of her. She had jet-black hair tied into braid that stopped in her mid back. She had sea green eyes and smart eyeglasses. She was young, a little older then Mrs. Haruna, but she had a boyfriend. She wasn't mean at all, but it didn't mean she didn't give detentions when necessary. She knew how to get to people. "So, as a reward, you won't get any detention today." she said smiling. Serena smiled back.   
PDD "Thank you Miss Mikura!" Serena said, "I really appreciate it!"i 'YES! Now I won't have to sit in school for extra 2 hours!'/i she thought.   
PDD"I hope this will encourage you to come in time and pay attention in my class." said Miss Mikura. Then she went back to her desk, sat down and took attendance. "Okay people, you have 5 more minutes until you switch class. Now, I don't mind you talking or getting out of seat, but no shouting! And you know the rules." (A/N: Pretend that class start at 8 fifteen, ok?) The second she said it, boys and girl got out of their seats and went to talk with their friends. Suddenly the door opened. Everyone stopped talking and looked to that direction. 2 guys walked in. One with white hair and the other with dark blue. They walked up to Miss Mikura and handed her paper. She said something, then the boys, and then the teacher. Miss Mikura got out of her seat and walked in front of the class. She cleared her throat, which meant 'Everyone back to your seat and pay attention.' When everyone was back where he or she belongs, she started talking. "Class, I'd like you to meet two new student; Diamond and Sapphire Takeru."  
BR  
br  
BR  
br  
BR  
br  
BR  
br  
I hope you like this chapter and review. I don't care if you flame or insult, just review. Just keep it none-personal okay? I know Diamond or Sapphire might be a little OOC, so play along. And, do you think I should continue or just give it up and forget about it?br   
Mina-chan (I'm thinking of changing my pen name. Any suggestions?) 


End file.
